


Forever

by YOU_KNOW__I_KNOW



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOU_KNOW__I_KNOW/pseuds/YOU_KNOW__I_KNOW
Summary: Aaron asks Robert an important question





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Für immer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919797) by [YOU_KNOW__I_KNOW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOU_KNOW__I_KNOW/pseuds/YOU_KNOW__I_KNOW). 



> Here is a little something I wrote five weeks ago.  
> !!!!Thank you very much for translating!!!!! @Uli

Friday morning. Aaron slowly woke up and turned to his side to press his body onto Robert’s back. But there was nobody. The bedside next to him was empty. For a short moment he wondered where Robert might be but then he heard voices from downstairs - Robert talking to Seb. Aaron stood up and walked down the spiral staircase to join the two. Seb laid in his lil basket and Robert was preparing breakfast. For a little moment Aaron hold his stride and stood watching this scene. He was the happiest he had been in a long time. The last few weeks had been hard. For all of them. Liv got sentenced and then all of a sudden Gerry died in a horrible accident. All that really took a hold on Aaron. Gerry had been a good mate and he somehow had been a part of their family. And of course he would be forever. Luckily Liv had been released out of Youth Detention by now. She was visiting her mum right now but next week she would be back.

Aaron’s thoughts had wandered off but now came back to the scene that was displayed in front of him. Seb peacefully babbled along in his lil basket while Robert was preparing breakfast. Aaron loved watching Robert being busy in the kitchen. That somewhat felt like home. Not that he ever would admit that. But that’s how it was. He was more than happy that Robert and him were back together. The period he had spent with Alex had been a mistake. He knew that. He never should have let others force himself into that relationship. Right away he knew that he didn't feel the same for Alex like he felt for Robert. Never in his life he had felt in such a way for someone else as he does for Robert. He was ‘the one’ for him. That he knew for sure. Aaron unconsciously fumbled with his ring while being absorbed in thought. As Robert put the pan with the scrambled eggs on the table he noticed Aaron standing on the staircase.

“Good morning sleepy head, you finally awake?” Robert welcomed him with a smile.  
“Morning” Aaron replied, slightly feeling awkward because Robert had caught him daydreaming. He walked over to Seb and took him out of his crib.  
“Good morning my big boy. Seems you are fully awake already” Aaron said to Seb squeezing him tight and giving him a kiss on the forehead.  
“Hey you, where's my kiss? I made you breakfast after all…” Aaron grinned and - with Seb in his arm - walked over to Robert.  
“Good morning you top chef” Aaron said and gave him a peck on the mouth.  
“Ey, that was short! I liked it way more last night…” Robert joked.  
“Well, for that you have to wait a few hours. At least til Seb takes his afternoon nap.” Aaron grinned and handed Seb over to Robert.  
They ate breakfast and then spent the whole morning together. A day off, eventually. That's what they both had needed so much. In the afternoon Robert went for a walk with Seb. Aaron had told Robert he had a headache and wanted to rest a little bit - when in reality he had something totally different in mind. As soon as them both were out of sight he went to see Vic.

“Hey Vic, is the food ready?” Aaron bursted out as soon as he arrived in Vic’s kitchen in the Woolpack.  
“Hey, of course.” Vic pointed at a food basket which was placed in a corner of the kitchen.  
“How did you get rid of Robert?” Vic asked while going on with her cooking.  
“He went for a walk with Seb and I told him I had a headache” Aaron reeled off while nervously pacing up and down the kitchen.  
“Aaron, could you please stop it. You’re making me all nervous. Calm down a bit. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you.”  
Aaron abruptly hold his stride and sceptically looked at Vic.  
“Talk… about what?”  
“What do you think…” Vic replied and rolled her eyes. “About the proposal of course. I know it's not my matter at all, but are you really sure you wanna propose to Robert?”  
Aaron - slightly surprised - looked at Vic.  
“Course I'm sure! Otherwise I wouldn't be doing it now.” Aaron bursted out and fumbled with his ring.  
“I don't wanna be rude and I'm really excited. I'm just sayin’. Are you doing it for you both or for the sake of Seb or Liv? You four already have become a family - proposing to him or not. And anyway, you two do wear your rings already.” Vic peered into Aaron's eyes. “So why?”  
Aaron crossed his arms in front of his chest and Vic recognised that this conversation was obviously getting very awkward for him. Most of the time he wasn't able to show it the slightest but actually he was a soft lad. Aaron sighed and bit nervously on his bottom lip.

“You're right. It's nothing of your concern. But I know you wouldn't let me off the hook unless I gave you an answer.”  
Aaron wiped his face and then looked down at his shoes. “I love Robert. I really do. And I don't wanna be without him. Never again. Those months without him have been hell. It nearly killed me inside. And let me make one thing clear,” he looked straight at Vic. “It’s got nothing to do with Liv or Seb. It's only about us two. We four are a family now. I came to terms with Seb being around and I truly love Seb. And I know with Robert and Liv it's the same. But with this proposal it's all about Robert and I.”

Victoria smiled and tilted her head. “That's all I wanted to hear. I'm excited for you both. And now out of here and don't forget the basket.” Vic pointed at the packed basket in the kitchen corner. “Hurry up before Rob and Seb are back home.” Aaron took the heavy packed basket. “Thank you. For your help and for taking care of Seb after your shift here is over.”

“No problem, I'm almost done here and then I'm looking forward to having Seb around”, Vic grinned and went on with her work. “ Good luck ” she called after him but Aaron had already been out of the door.

With long strides Aaron walked over to the meadow where they once had a picnic. Luckily Vic had also thought of packing a blanket. He prepared everything and then walked back to the Mill. Robert was already back home and called out for him.

“Here, I'm here!” Aaron shouted from the front door. Robert came down the stairs and looked at him a bit surprised.  
“I thought you had a headache. Where the heck have you been?” he asked irritated.

Aaron smirked and replied: “Sorry, I'm afraid but I might have lied to you on this matter. I went to see Vic and I got us a spare afternoon organized. After her shift is over in about half an hour she’s picking up Seb so we’ll have the afternoon all to us.” Aaron explained and stroke Robert's forearms. “Well, how’s that?”  
Robert put his arms around Aaron and pulled him close.  
“Mhm, that sounds damn good. I sure have an idea how we can make the most of it” Robert whispered into Aaron's ear. Everytime when Robert did this - whispering in his ear with Robert's mouth stroking his ear just as if by accident - he got goosebumps. But now he was just too nervous to go further into that. And besides there was only little time left before Vic would show up on the doorsteps. 

Aaron cleared his throat: “We should pack up Seb’s stuff. Vic will be here any minute.” he replied and gently shoved Robert away. “And besides, I thought of something else. I have a little surprise for you...so whatever you have in your beautiful mind is not gonna happen.”  
Robert put on a pout but obviously was very excited that Aaron had come up with a surprise for him. He watched Aaron packing Seb’s diaper bag. Robert was feeling so happy right now. Just one year ago everything had been so different. He thought back to the moment he told Aaron about the one night stand and to all the horrible months that followed. All the bull shit he had done, especially with Lawrence and Chrissie. He felt so sorry for having done all of this and he felt ashamed of himself. When Aaron had left him, he was left in such a state where everything else didn't matter anymore.  
But today he wasn't the same, he had changed. He was happy. Very happy. Happy like never in his life before.

And indeed 30 minutes later Vic rang the doorbell and took her little nephew with her - a bright smile on her face. It was so nice to see Vic being so happy after all she had to go through with Adam.  
“Soo...”, Robert started, “now we're alone”. Said it, wrapped his arms around Aaron from behind and kissed him on the neck. Everytime Robert did that Aaron was barely able to think straight. Oh god, he almost couldn't resist him. He layed his head back onto Robert’s shoulder and relished in the amounts of kisses Robert peppered onto the nape of his neck. When Robert's hand wandered down into his crotch he stopped him. It had to be - otherwise they wouldn't be leaving the house today…  
Aaron turned around, smiled and looked lovingly into Robert's eyes. “If we don't stop now, my surprise ain't gonna happen anymore. Raincheck, okay?”  
Robert growled. “I really hope that this surprise is gonna be as good as that what I can feel on you right now” he grinned, gave a last kiss to Aaron's neck and pulled away.

Five minutes later they were out of the house and walking up the drive way.  
“Well, now you can tell me what we're up to, right?” Robert asked eagerly. Despite the excitement Aaron smiled to himself. Robert loved surprises but - like a little kid - couldn't wait for it.  
“Okay, okay. I tell you. We're going to that meadow, you know which one, and have a picnic there.” Aaron replied and glanced at Robert. The latter stopped in his stride and definitely looked surprised.  
“A picnic… you? Wow, that's something I haven't expected for sure. But I'm absolutely happy about it.” He put his arm around Aaron's shoulders and together they made their way up to the meadow.

Arriving there they sat down on the blanket and first of all each one indulged themselves in a bottle of beer, that Vic wisely had packed into the food basket. When Aaron had half emptied his bottle he took all the courage he had in him and began to speak.  
“Well Robert, to be honest we're here for a certain reason. I really wanted to talk to you.” Aaron said this hastily before all the courage left him and while biting his bottom lip.  
Robert sat straight up and looked at him with a question in his eyes. “Okay, what’s up?”  
Aaron took a few deep breaths and sat back on his heels. He held Robert's gaze and looked deep into his eyes.  
“I don't know if I have already told you this since we got back together, but you make me happy. The period when we weren't together was hard for me. No, that's not true… it was like hell!” Aaron lowered his gaze down to the blanket, fumbling with it with his hands and kept on talking.  
“Every day without you hurt so much and I'm glad we two got a second chance. Even when the last couple months weren't the easiest, I mean… the stuff with Liv, and Gerry's death. That was quite hard and painful. But us two being together again makes me so so happy.” Once again Aaron bit his lip and looked up to Robert.

“You and I… that's what I want. Forever.”  
“Never in my life I’ve been this happy with anyone and never have I loved anyone the way I do love you. You're the one for me, you're my man… and I know that I wanna be with you forever.”  
Aaron cleared his throat, rose onto one knee and took Robert's hand into his both hands.  
“Robert”, Aaron whispered, “will you marry me? Officially this time?”  
He popped the question. It was out, he actually found the courage! Aaron's heart pounded heavily in his chest as he waited for Robert's answer.

“I… Aaron… oh my God.” Robert swallowed down a lump in his throat and it was obvious he was lost for words. He pulled Aaron close, grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him on the mouth with so much passion. As he pulled away from him he looked Aaron into his eyes and smiled.  
“Yes Aaron, yes I will… Of course I will, you idiot. More than anything!”  
Aaron grinned back and kissed Robert with such eagerness that Robert fell back onto the blanket. The kissing got more and more passionate and Aaron was so hot for Robert that he didn't give a f**k to the fact that they actually were outdoors… ;-)


End file.
